Inmate 1 - Ash
by nega saiyan
Summary: Ash, the model prisoner. Any crime, small or big, she had committed, with a hidden reason. Now, finally sent to Nanba prison, prisoners and guards alike will have to see how they can handle Nanba's first female inmate, possibly their most dangerous. (POLLING FOR MAIN COUPLE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

 _"America, England, Russia, China..."_

 _"I've been sent to and escaped every prison so I could to get here..."_

 _"My only two goals left in my life..."_

 _"...I WILL accomplish them."_

* * *

 ***Nanba Prison***

"I see...Understood, we'll prepare to receive her." Warden Hyakushiki said, hanging up the phone on her desk.

"This will be our prison's first female inmate. Not to mention, probably our most dangerous." Warden Hyakushiki said to herself. With that in mind, the Warden pressed the button on the machine on her desk.

"Have Hajime Suguroko come see me at once." Warned Hyuakushiki said. Once that was out of the way, the Warden leaned back in her chair with arms crossed.

"...Inmate number 1..." Warden Hyakushiki muttered.

* * *

Not long after the call was made to the Warden, in a prison in the heart of Mexico, a single girl waited silently in a lone cell.

Navy blue hair in two ponytails that reach her thighs that fade into crimson red, bangs on the right side of her face that stop above her right eye, that was covered by a single black eyepatch that had a scar coming from under it, going down her entire cheek.

Her one good eye a bright hot pink, while she wore a blue prison jumpsuit that had the sleeves ripped off while she only had bandages wrapped around her feet instead of shoes. Even in the cell, from her wrists to her elbows were wrapped in chains.

Eventually, the sound of her cell door being unlocked finally made her move, even if was just barely lifting up her head.

"Inmate, come out. It seems you're being transferred to Nanba prison." the guard said.

"...Nanba..." the girl muttered. Only after a few moments did the girl actually stand up. What surprised the guard was the expression the girl had on her face.

"Sure! I can't wait!" she said, actually grinning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello peoples! Ok, bad news. My laptop got ruined so I haven't been able to work on my stories lately. Good news, I've decided to start using my IPad to work until further notice! Getting used to it will take awhile, so some chapters may be short, but I will work on it!**

 **Anyway, this story will be having a vote! I want you guys to help me pick who our special OC will end up with**

 **A)Uno**

 **B)Jyugo**

 **C)Rock**

 **D)Nico**

 **E)Other-Comment who**

 **Voting will continue for a few chapters, so if you don't want to vote yet, it's fine. For now, I hope you'll continue reading. Goodbye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Inmate

 **(A/N: Hello peoples! So, here are the votes so far!**

 **A)Uno - 3 votes**

 **B)Jyugo - 1 vote**

 **C)Rock - 1 vote**

 **D)Nico - 3 votes**

 **E)Other- Seitarou: 1 Hajime:1**

 **Don't worry, the poll is still going, so make sure to vote if you feel like it. But I still hope you enjoy the story! For now, goodbye peoples!)**

* * *

 ***Building 13, Cell 13***

The loudest, rowdiest, and most mischievous cell in building 13, possibly in the whole prison. Inside was its usual occupants, Number 25, Nico, Number 69, Rock, Number 11, Uno, and Number 15, Jyugo. Unlike their usual routine, they are actually sitting quietly in their cell.

"Hey guys. Did you hear the rumor?" Nico said.

"And what rumor is that?" Jyugo asked.

"I think the one about a major new inmate coming in." Uno said.

"Oh yeah, that one. They say this person has is practically a demon." Rock said.

"Is that so? What will they be in for?" Jyugo asked.

"Some people say everything. Other people just say murder." Uno answered.

"I hope they don't send that guy here!" Nico whined.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!" Rock said.

Just as that was said, the sound of chains rang throughout the hall outside of their cell. Out of curiosity, all four inmates looked through the bars of their cell to see what was making that noise. After moment of only hearing the sound of chains, people came into view down the hall. It was the supervisor of the building, Hajime, walking towards their cell with someone behind him.

Hair blocked most of the person's face, but they could make out that a ball and chain was on the person's right ankle, from their elbows down was wrapped in chains that's end was being held by Hajime so he could lead that person. The person was wearing a blue prison jumpsuit that had the sleeves ripped off while only had bandages wrapped around their feet instead of shoes.

"What the? A new inmate?" Rock said.

"Please don't let that be the one from the rumors!" Uno said.

"Hey, Hajime!" Jyugo called out.

"Huh? What do you guys want?" Hajime said, stopping outside of their cell with the new inmate.

"You didn't tell us a new inmate was coming in." Nico said.

"This inmate is going into the cell across from yours'. So I didn't have to tell you anything." Hajime said, yanking the inmate forward, placing them between Hajime and the view of the inmates.

Doing that gave all four of them a better view of the newest inmate, and what they saw made all of their jaws almost hit the floor. It was a girl, which was a rarity in Nanba. She has navy blue hair in two ponytails that fade into red. Her bangs were only on the right side of her face. They stopped above her right eye, that was covered by a single black eyepatch that had a scar coming from under it, going down her entire cheek.

"You didn't tell us it'd be a girl!" Uno said, excited.

"Especially a cute one!" Rock added.

"She looks so cool, like an anime character! How'd she get the scar!?" Nico said.

"You never said girls came to this prison too." Jyugo said.

"All of you be quiet!" Hajime shouted. Throughout the whole conversation between the guard and inmates, the newest female inmate watched quietly with a dumbfounded face.

"So, um, Hajime, was it?" she said, getting the guards attention.

"Now what?" Hajime said.

"Can be put in this cell instead?" she asked like it was nothing.

"What!?" Hajime exclaimed.

"Mine looks so empty. Also...all of these guys seem pretty cute." she said, looking at her cell and back at the cellmates with a smile

"Thank you!" all four boys said.

"Absolutely not! With your record, you're lucky to be even in this building! Now get in your cell." Hajime said, literally throwing her into her cell. When the cell door was slammed shut, Hajime finally left the inmates in peace.

"Wow. Touchy." she groaned. Putting her attention on the chains around her arms, she stood up to look out of her cell to see, what she expected, the four boys across her cell still staring.

"Hey, boys. Do you think any of you guys undo this?" she asked, showing them the chains.

"That's your jurisdiction, Jyugo." Uno said.

"You know it. Mind if we come over, Miss?" Jyugo asked with a smirk, resulting in the girl puffing her cheeks with a pout.

"That makes me sound old. I'll have you know, my name is Ash." she said. Letting out a small snicker, Jyugo effortlessly got himself and the others out of their cell and into Ash's cell. Jyugo got right to work, even if it only took him like five seconds.

"There you go. Just wriggle them off and you're set." Jyugo said.

"Wow! You're good! Give me a second." Ash said, her back to the boys as she removed the chains. After a few moments, Ash finally got the chains off of her arms.

"Finally! I haven't had my arms free in months." Ash said, stretching her arms upwards.

Jyugo actually noticed something that the others didn't as she did this. Shackles, similar to his own, except for being white. One on each wrist that were covered by the chains, and two on each of her ankles. However, unlike Jyugo, Ash didn't have one around her neck.

"So Ash, what were you sent here for?" Uno asked, cutting off Jyugo's train of thought. Ash turned around to answer after she finished stretching.

"Well, being sent to this specific prison was probably for beating up other inmates in the courtyard...for the fifth time." Ash said.

"And, uh, what were you put in prison for in general?" Rock nervously asked.

"Oh! Then, originally it was just from an accident. Then I got sent back multiple times for ripping people off, getting into fights, going to casinos underage. I think I beat someone up so much they were dead when they found him." Ash said, somehow smiling. Jyugo and the others slowly backed away with a sick look on their faces.

"Oh yeah. I never got your guys' names." Ash said, lightening the mood just a bit.

"I'm Jyugo. This is Uno, Rock, and Nico." Jyugo said, gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"Alright. It's nice to meet all of you. And I promise not beat any of you guys up." Ash said with a toothy grin.

"Jee, thanks." all four boys said with nervous smiles.

"So, why don't we go over to your guys' cell?" Ash said, clapping her hands together.

"Our cell?" Nico said.

"Yeah. Gotta see what the cell of my new best friends looks like." Ash said, already pushing all four boys back into their cell with her following. Before any of the boys could protest, Ash had gotten everyone into their cell.

"Wow. I guess every cell is this nice, huh?" Ash said, looking around. Meanwhile, Jyugo and the others were huddled in a corner of their cell.

"What are we gonna do? This girl may be cute, but she's psycho!" Uno whispered.

"Relax guys! A few minutes more and she'll leave our cell." Jyugo said.

"Oh wow!" Ash squealed, making all the guys look at her. That was when they saw her on their laptop.

"There's a new special edition pack of my favorite manga coming out next week! Maybe I can get a guard to do me a favor." Ash said, catching Nico's attention.

"You like anime?!" Nico asked excitedly.

"Of course! It's what I spent all of the money I earned from gambling." Ash answered, now catching Uno's attention.

"You gamble too!?" Uno said, hearts in his eyes.

"Hehe. Yeah, but that got me into so~ much trouble. Luckily I learned how to throw a proper punch when I was a kid." Ash said, looking over her shoulder at Rock.

"Maybe you and I can spar sometime, Rock." Ash suggested.

"I'm more of an eater, not a fighter right now." Rock said.

"Still, with those muscles, you should be a challenge. Finding a challenge is actually why I got in so much trouble at a few of my last prisons. Not my fault girls in prison can't take hit." Ash said, casually getting up.

"That must be why you got sent here." Rock said.

"Especially since there are no other girls here." Nico said. Now that everyone else's area was covered, it was Jyugo's turn, which he would use to finally ask about the shackles.

"Hey, Ash. Mind if I ask you something?" Jyugo said.

"Sure, shoot." Ash said, not even looking at him as she rubbed her head.

"...Those shackles. Where did you get them?" Jyugo asked, seeming to be very careful about what he said. Hearing that made Ash stop scratching her head, but leaving her hand in place.

"Oh yeah. Those shackles are similar to Jyugo's." Uno said, noticing along with the others. Ash remained silent for a moment before turning around with a smile.

"These things? Bah, heck if I know. Woke up with them just before I got sent here. They don't get in the way, so I don't mind them." Ash said, holding her wrist up and turning it all the while. That answer seemed to surprise Jyugo more than anyone else.

"Huh, gotta say, didn't expect an answer like that." Rock said.

"Mind telling us about the eye patch and scar!?" Nico asked. Ash simply laughed and ruffled Nico's hair.

"Another story for another day. Well, I better get back to my cell. If Hajime realizes I've been out of my cell, he'll probably beat the crap the out if me, won't he?" Ash said, walking to the door of the cell.

"Oh yeah." all four boys said.

"Then I'll see you all later, my little cuties!" Ash said, her head being the last thing they saw before the door closed. After a few seconds of silence, the boys obviously started talking about Ash.

"Man! That girl is amazing!" Rock said.

"No kidding! She's practically all of us one body." Nico exclaimed.

"And a much more cute body!" Uno said with hearts in his eyes again.

"Looking over the fact that she's psycho." Jyugo said.

"Technically, we all are. That's why we're here, aren't we?!" Nico said.

"He does make a good point." Rock said.

"Either way, I have to admit. She definitely seems pretty badass." Jyugo said, with a small smirk.

* * *

Across from the four inmates, Ash sat silently in the dark, running her fingers over one of her shackles.

"So, this is where the other pair are." Ash muttered. After moments of silence, Ash grinned wickedly.

"Now things will get even more fun for me!" Ash chuckled.


End file.
